Darkness
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Danny associates Dark to darkness which holds his heart and just has to admit it. Will Dark accept the fact he holds Danny's heart or will he reject it?


**Arashi: This is an oneshot request for Vamprincess38 who wish to have a Dark/Danny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from D.N. Angel or Danny Phantom since rightfully belong to their individual creators. I just own the plot and nothing else which means no money of this fic**

Darkness

Summary: Danny associates Dark to darkness which holds his heart and just has to admit it. Will Dark accept the fact he holds Danny's heart or will he reject it?

* * *

><p>Baby blue eyes catch dark purple ones in the seat next to him as that easy going smile that stops his breath in his chest. Danny Fenton, age seventeen and son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, is deeply in love with the "Darkness" that many call his best friend, Dark Mousy. Dark gaze around the room finding his little cousin Daisuke Niwa keeping an eye on him before glancing at Danny again.<p>

"So it seems like things will be going as schedule," Dark whispers not noticing the pink flush in Danny's cheeks or the nervous nod. "Hm, wonder if Risa is willing to go out with me?"

Danny's eyes flash with hurt and drop his gaze to his desk. How he could wish to admit his love for the Playboy Darkness of the school. His lips curl to a frown not disappearing when Dark notice tilting his head in confusion. As of late it seems things been rather tense between him and Danny. He really is going to have to talk with the other to know what's going on so he can be any help.

He didn't see Daisuke muttering, "Idiot."

Krad and Satoshi sitting besides him glance over where Danny and Dark are sitting also frowns. It's well known around the school already that Danny's heart belongs to Darkness and no one else if a thing could be done about it. Krad sighs remembering the first time Danny and Dark meet thanks to Daisuke's help and the nickname which Danny first accidentally called him which stuck to the other teen.

_****Flashback****_

_Walking down the halls with Dark, Krad rolls his eyes at the sight of many girls and some boys stare hungrily at Dark in his tight fitting jeans and shirt left unbutton at the top showing a hint of his chest. He murmurs softly to himself, "Seems your dazzling your fans again, Bro."_

_Dark gives that lazy smirk which sends most swooning faster much to Krad's slight amusement especially when the other answers cheekily, "Really? I had no idea at all."_

_"Ass," Krad returns the smile only to tilt his head finding Daisuke coming in their direction with a ravenette hair boy with bright blue eyes that seems to shine. "Hey Daisuke. Who's your friend?"_

_At the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he seen Dark stop breathing for a moment, look of hesitation in his purple eyes before giving a suave smile and runs a hand through his hair asking as well, "Yes little cousin."_

_"Guys this is Danny Fenton. He's new in the area so I'm showing him around." the normally shy red-replies nudging Danny to say something. "Danny this is Krad and Dark. You already met Satoshi earlier."_

_"Nice to meet you Krad," Danny begins then looks at Dark with a furrow expression saying simply. "Has anyone told you how much Darkness you hold, Dark?"_

_Krad roars out laughing as Dark blinks a few minutes while Daisuke's mouth drops open in shock before chuckling as well. Dark rolls his eyes said in return, "So I heard, Danny. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Like wise," The raven hair teen reply glad to have some possible friends in this new school after moving to Japan thanks to his parents gotten jobs there instead of his home._

_None realize that moment it became the start of a friendship between the playboy and shy geek which many will become jealous how close the two are. Many try to sabotage the friendship only to get their head bitten off. Whenever Danny tries to date somehow it doesn't last long since he begin to realize his feelings for Dark._

_****End of Flashback****_

Krad shakes his head to get rid of the memories just as another of Danny's suitors begin to flirt with him, "So Danny I was wondering if you like to go out tonight."

"I-" Danny begins only to be interrupt by Dark whose purple eyes flash dangerously.

"He's going to be busy, Takahashi," Dark hisses coldly getting the brunette to back off.

Danny stares at Dark with shock in his baby blue eyes unable to decide if the other is playing a joke or is really jealous. Hope flickers in his heart but he has to keep a hold on it incase its something else as a protective friend. He adverts his eyes away to the window wishing school is over even if it's the last class for the day.

He jumps out of his seat as soon the bell rings through out the school. He gathers his bag putting on his shoulder walking quickly out the classroom not bothering wait for Dark as he usually do. Should he put the letter in? No that's something he seen many done before and gets toss without being look at. Almost near his locker, a hand grabs his arm making him glance over his shoulder which he stares into purple eyes of Dark.

"Danny why did you run off?" He ask curious and concern in his eyes getting Danny to flush a little able to move a little bit away.

"I just want to get my other books for homework," Danny replies opening his locker grabbing the said items.

"Something more is bothering you," The soothing voice continues getting his heart to race.

How he wish to just say the words that been on his mind for the past couple of months. "I love you," He accidentally said out loud instead of his mind.

"What?"

The raven teen blinks with confusion staring at Dark who haves an indescribable expression in his eyes. Danny gulps couldn't believe what he just done. Did he have to be a damn idiot and go screw things up now?

"Did you say you love me?" Dark ask gazing closely at his friend who drops his eyes to the ground barely nodding his head for yes.

Unsure what to think much less do since he never been in this type of situation. Sure he gets girls to fall for him even some guys then breaks their hearts feeling a bit of guilt but nothing like this time. It seems as if his world stops moving before spinning around faster. Thoughts of Danny's strange behavior around him, the constant blush that stains his cheeks.

"Yes," Danny whispers heart falling into abyss of pain hating to admit that he should have figure he's nothing but Dark's friend if he's even that after what he just said. "I got to go."

Dark still having that unreadable look watch Danny walk away from him not even once looking back as he join the sea of students. He barely huffs when Daisuke reply, annoyance thick in his voice, "You should follow him."

"He's not like your other conquests Dark. You truly hold his heart whether you like it or not," Krad adds frowning and shakes his head. "I still can't believe how much he moons over you yet you are treating him like he's a nobody. Do us a favor and follow him since you care for him."

Dark nods numbly until the words of him holding Danny's heart. Something about those words warms his heart and clears some things in his mind. It might be true he care for the other teen. He rushes out the school not bothering with students in his way until he reaches Danny. He finds the said teen gazing at the sky under the tree obviously lost in his thoughts.

"You stupid idiot," he growls going by instinct roaring through him.

He tilts his head much to his and Danny's shock, he gently kisses Danny. It's not like the usual kisses he has before with others. This one seems sweet yet holds passion underneath it. He could feel the love Danny's obviously fighting to keep control of for him. The need for air causes them to part from the other.

"Why?" Danny ask panting and shivers going up an down his spine.

"I think I love you to," Dark admits giving a cocky smile. "Though will you go out with me?"

"I won't be like your other conquests?" Danny inquires watching his friend with shock.

"No even if I'm confuse what's between us I'm willing to test the waters," Dark answers, thumb going in circles on the soft skin of Danny's cheek.

"I would like that as well," Danny breathes as Dark kisses him once more much to the other's surprise and their friends' relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Some fluff and cuteness at the same time. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
